


Pranks

by izadrii



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Inigo and the Dragonborn are just friends, Other, Pranks, more like siblings tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izadrii/pseuds/izadrii
Summary: Jarl Balgruff had thought his children would be the ones causeing the most trouble in Dragonsreach. He was wrong.





	Pranks

When Jarl Balgruff had made the Dragonborn a thane in his court he had expected some strangeness. Nobody named the dragonborn could be completely normal after all. They had just seemed slightly more mischievous than they probably should be, and seemed to go everywhere with an equally strange khajiit named Inigo. Balgruff could deal with mischievous, he had three children, and as long as the two of them didn’t burn anything to the ground Balgruff was willing to let the two of them stay.

They didn’t seem to cause too much trouble. Just the occasional small prank or fiasco in the market square. Honestly, they didn’t seem interested in doing anything other than cause some slight chaos.

Unfortunately it’s days like today that made him regret underestimating the two of them.

It had been normal enough, even if the servants had looked more nervous than usual. He had gotten up and ready, told the maids to wake his children, and prepared to go downstairs. 

Balgruff was stopped by Avenicci before he could walk down the throne room stairs. They discussed the state of things, the price of goods, how his children were behaving, the continuing war. It seemed almost like Proventus had been trying to keep him from something.

Balgruff told Avenicci that they would discuss it later, and turned to walk down the stairs when he heard shouting. He quickened his pace.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around, Balgruff understood why there was yelling. The Great Hall was covered in sweet rolls. They were on the chairs, the tables, even the bookshelves were covered. There were piles in the chairs at the long tables that looked suspiciously like somebody had tried to make them people-shaped; one looked like it was even wearing a fur helmet. Balgruff could see the servants starting to remove them. 

The Dragonborn was standing in front of the stairs and smiling while being yelled as by one of the maids. He supposed that they were supposed to be looking innocent, though it was ruined by the fact that they were covered in sweet roll icing. Strangely, their blue khajiit friend wasn’t with them. Balgruff figured that he couldn’t be far; they were always together.

“Dragonborn,” Balgruff started, stopping in front of them, “why is my hall covered in sweet rolls?” 

The dragonborn looked like they were about to answer, when they suddenly glanced up and burst out laughing. Every once in a while they would stop and try to compose themselves, but they would look up again and keep laughing. It got to the point that they were rolling on the floor.

Balgruff turned to see what had made the dragonborn laugh so much and sighed. Inigo had managed to get himself onto one of the chandeliers, and was hanging there as a maid tried to push him off with a broom. His blue tail was fluffed and swishing violently, making the chandelier sway. He seemed to be whisper-yelling at the maid trying to push him off.

Balgruff caught the maids eye and waved for her to stop as he said, “Khajiit, get off my chandelier before you break it.” Inigo just nodded before swinging the chandelier and jumping onto the second floor. 

The Dragonborn had just pulled themselves off of the floor and was straightening their clothes when Inigo finally joined them. He stopped next to the Dragonborn and picked a piece of sweet roll out of their hair, before turning to Balgruff.

“Before you ask, Mr.Jarl,” Inigo began, straightening himself, “this was entirely their idea.” He points at the Dragonborn who just swats back.

Balgruff crossed his arm over his chest. “I don’t care who’s idea it was. What I want to know is why.”

The Dragonborn smiled smugly at Inigo, who scowled back, before explaining. “He promised to do anything I wanted if I stopped making him carry skeletons when we go dungeon diving, so I’m making him help me prank people!” 

“Now I have to reorganize my bag to fit them.” The Dragonborn seemed almost sad at the idea.

Balgruff didn’t understand why they needed skeletons, but decided not to ask. He knew his chances of getting a reasonable answer were slim anyways.

“You said ‘people’ before? What else did you do.” Balgruff felt like he scolded the dragonborn more often than his children.

The Dragonborn got really excited before listing their accomplishments, “I dressed up a skeleton and put it at the counter in the general store, and I sat on the roof of the Drunken Huntsman with a really shiny shield so that I could shine lights into people faces. Heimskr had the funniest reaction!”

Before Balgruff could even think Inigo cut in saying, “Do not ask how they got onto the roof. I have yet to figure it out and I was there.”

Balgruff sighed and collected his thoughts for a moment, before looking back at the Dragonborn and saying, “Dragonborn I am going to need you to do three things today.” They nodded.

“First you two are going to clean up the rest of my hall. And I mean clean it. You will mop the floors and put all of these sweet rolls somewhere where i never have to see them again.” Inigo and the Dragonborn nodded.

“Secondly, you are going to go get that skeleton and give it to Andurs so that it can be properly buried, and then you are going to apologize to Belethor.”

The Dragonborn nodded again before asking, “Do I have to give it to Andurs? I still need it.”

“Yes you have to give it back, and now I’ll send someone to ask if he got it later.” The Dragonborn looked incredibly disappointed.

“Finally, you are going to leave the city for at least two weeks. I don’t care what you do, but do not let me find you before that time it up.”

The Dragonborn looked like they were going to argue, but Inigo caught them and put his hand over their mouth.

Inigo looked at Balgruff and said, “I will find something to distract them.”  
The dragonborn looked unhappy that Inigo had agreed without them, and quickly managed to switch and pin Inigo to the ground. Inigo huffed as he hit the floor. They wrestled for a moment, before Inigo gave up.

The dragonborn looked back at Balgruff, and asked, “What about Heimskr? Do I have to apologize to him too?”

“Did he stop yelling while you were messing with him?”

The dragonborn though for a moment. “I think so?”

“Then I’m counting that one as helping the hold.”


End file.
